


Same

by effervescent_21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescent_21/pseuds/effervescent_21
Summary: They are pretty much the same. Their actions are based on the affection. Thus, they sacrifice the most important thing for them both.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 15





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first time publish my (simple) writing here. Fyi, this sets on the modern AU. I hope you enjoy it!

They are the same.

They love each other so dearly. They understand each other. They know _exactly_ that the other will be grieving over them when the time has come. The thing they have been hiding is going to be over, sooner or later. Of course, they don't want it to be happen, so they have to do this. Otherwise, they don't have any reason to leave. As ridiculous as it sounds that even their friends question it, but it was the only chance to settle everything.

“ _It's for the best_ ,” they thought, placing all the pain on their own. Dying outside seems not to be enough, yet they are the ones who make them suffer alone. The two of them desperately convince themselves that they won't regret this decision. What's left is the hope for the other to move on and continue with life as if they never existed in each other's life.

They understand each other, but little did they know that there is one thing the don't understand. As the time goes by every second, the fact is that precious time they should have spend together is wasted in vain, merely because of those delusion and assumption.

They are wrong.

What an irony.

_They are the same._

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst, this work is indeed dedicated to levihan but since I didn't put any characters' names, the readers can actually interpret this fic to their desired ship ^^  
> The interpretation is open too because I intentionally write it in an ambiguous way (or I think it is). Thank you for reading!


End file.
